Yukimura Shion
Shion Yukimura '(幸村紫苑) is one of the main four characters in Mystic Tale! Pretty Cure. A kind, helpful, yet grumpy girl, she bears the key of the swan as Cure Odette (キュアオデット). She is Tsubasa's successor. Personality Shion, usually, holds a helpful, kind demeanor. She tends to be a selfless person: putting others needs before hers. Because of this, she is well known throughout her high school as a person who will offer a shoulder or guidance to anyone she meets. However, she can also be a bit grumpy, especially with Youko. It would be best to leave her be when she is in a bad mood... As helpful and kind as she kind be, Shion purposefully shapes and mends her personality to appeal to different people. In result, she has a hard time figuring out who she truly is. Cure Odette 'Cure Odette (キュアオデット'')'' is Shion's alter ego, representing the Tundra Swan. She twists her mystic key into her mystic lock in order to transform. The former holder of the key and lock was Tsubasa. She is a offensive fighter who tends to fight at a distance. Attacks * Swan Lake '(白鳥の湖; ''Hakuchō no mizūmi): Odette's finisher. She uses her staff to summon ice that blasts at the Corrupted Tale and purifies it, engulfing it in a blue light. * 'Icy Axel '(あいしアクセル): A defensive attack. Odette's shoes transform into skates as she does a double axel jump that can flick ice shards to her opponents. Severity of damage depends on how hard she lands. * 'Freezing Lutz '(ふりぢぐルッツ): An attack where Odette will tap her toepick down on the ground, which creates a sliver of ice for her to skate on when her shoes switch to ice skates. It can also grow onto Corrupted Tales and opponents depending on her energy. '''Takeover In takeover (when Tsubasa gains control of Cure Odettes's body), she fights in a more elegant manner. A harsh snow blizzard will begin to emerge and it will get stronger the more damage is made. She will move with ballet stances and moves, though is visually murderous in her execution. She relies more on her staff during takeover. Out of the four, Odette's Takeover is the 2nd most unstable, mostly due to Tsubasa's fighting tendencies. Appearance As a civilian, Shion sports dark, straight blue hair she usually wears in a high ponytail and blue eyes. She is mostly seen in tracksuits or a tightly fitted shirt with leggings. Her key is located on her neck, with it being attached to a pale blue choker at all times. As Cure Odette, her high ponytail becomes longer in length and falls to her thighs, with it being springy at the bottom, and has lighter blue eyes. Her ears become a bit thicker and pointer, with snowflake earrings attached to each ear. A beaded tiara sits on her head, with a blue jewel sitting in the middle. Her dress has white frills at the top and the middle of her waist, along with a white train skirt that falls below her knees. She has darker blue thigh high socks and finger less gloves that reach just below her shoulders, being covered by frilly sleeves with blue trims at the top. She has white pearl bracelets, anklets, and pearl strings attached all over her outfit. She also wears white ballet flats. She is around 5'3"ft/160cm tall and weighs around 140lbs/63kg. She has a muscular body type. Freckles adorn her whole body as well. You also can't see her without band-aids sporting her face, doesn't matter where. Etymology * Shion '(紫苑) - ''Shi ''(紫) means "purple" or "violet". ''On ''(苑) means "garden", "farm", or "park". The characters combined can translate to ''aster tataricus, which is a flower. In hanakotoba, it means "remembrance". * '''Yukimura (幸村) - Yuki (幸) means "snow". Mura ''(村) means "village". * '''Odette '- A name used in Swan Lake. It means "wealth". It is of French and old German origin. Trivia * Shion loves ice skating. She frequents Rosy Rink often, an ice rink in Nadashi. You could most likely find her there if you need her. ** She is so skilled in ice skating that she could qualify for the Olympics if she really wanted to, which she doesn't. * She wears bandages on her face due to simple accidents. She changes them every so often. * She is practically immune to cold weather. Category:Blue Cures